1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to antennas. More particularly, the invention relates to a mounting hub for coupling the antenna assembly, signal processing equipment and/or a mounting bracket of the antenna assembly to one another.
2. Description of Related Art
Reflector Antennas utilize a reflector dish to focus an RF signal upon a feed assembly such as a subreflector, waveguide and/or feed. The reflector dish, feed assembly and signal processing equipment such as a transceiver are typically coupled to one another via a mounting hub. Prior mounting hubs 8, for example as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, have typically been provided for mating between a specific antenna mounting bracket 4, and reflector antenna 6, configured for unique dimensions of the reflector dish 10 and feed support plate combination, so that the mating points between the mounting hub 8 and the reflector dish 10 securely mate with the contours of the reflector dish 10, without deforming the reflector dish 10, and also present the end of the feed support plate at a specific orientation and depth with respect to mounting surfaces provided on the mounting hub 8 for the signal processing equipment.
When the diameter, depth and/or curvature applied to the reflector dish 10 changes between antenna models, a separate mounting hub 8 specific to each reflector dish 10 and/or feed assembly combination may be required. Prior mounting hubs 8 have typically been fabricated via three-dimensional precision machining of a solid block or casting blank of metal material, consuming significant time and material expense.
Further, the mounting hub 8 may be a significant portion of the total weight of the antenna assembly, increasing the requirements for antenna towers the antenna assembly may be mounted upon.
Competition in the antenna mount market has focused attention on minimizing overall manufacturing, inventory, distribution, installation and maintenance costs. Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a reflector antenna mount that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.